backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgo/tips
Basic Tips Gorgo can take all the damage while your monsters destroy the yard, as Gorgo has extremely high health. if you want to heal Gorgo quickly, send 2-7 Zafreetis'' with it,' so after an attack it will be fully healed'. Though he won't tank towers, it's good to send him first before any other monsters. This way, he distracts the towers and he would just eat up all the damage dealt to him unless a Tesla is around you better send a few Zafreetis with him. To go with Gorgo is a few D.A.V.E.s so they would also help with the looting and destroying. Best use Gorgo to '''distract towers', while sending in looters. It is not best used as looter, because anyway he attacks towers and resource buildings, he is no looter (see below). Furthermore Gorgo does too little damage, as it could destroy many high leveled harvesters, but it has enough health, to distract high level towers' '''for quite a while. '''Gorgo is better paired with Zafreeti' 'than the other champions (mainly because of the Gorgo's slow speed, which may turn into an advantage, as it allows the Zafreeti to catch up with it). It would take a long time to have a Gorgo fully healed. Despite popular belief, Zafreetis can't keep up with Gorgo at every level. A level 5 Zafreeti begins to struggle to keep up with Gorgo around level 6, and has trouble keeping up during Gorgo's bonus stages. Because of '''Gorgo's high health, '''he is mostly used for defense. If your main priority is not offense, then he is a great champion to get. With Gorgo's speed, Like other Champion Monsters, Gorgo has some disadvantages. Why he is not good for attacking: 1. His low speed gives defensive towers more time to attack him. 2. Gorgo takes a lot of time to destroy a building with a lot of health because of his low damage. But due to his staggering 250,000 hp at lvl 6 (with all bonus stages) he survives longest when defending and is great at stalling Putty Rage, buffed or healed monsters. At level 6, he can counter the healing of a level 5 Zafreeti. If a player who tries to kill a Gorgo with a Drull, Gorgo will defeat the Drull. The healing speeds of champs are the same relative to their total health. Therefore, Drull will not overrun Gorgo even after patiently waiting (unlike what was stated before). Actually, a Gorgo heals faster, as a level 6 bonus 3 Gorgo has a little (30,000) less than 4x the health of Drull, and its healing rate is 4x faster. Attacking Gorgo can loot while Ichi/Crabatron/Sabnox destroy the towers. Gorgo is able to destroy Abunakki's Yard alone (best if flung near a long-ranged defensive tower with high attack). Gorgo, although having his health and power, should not be sent to attack all alone. It is a good idea to send it in with Zafreeti if you have them. Although people say Gorgo is a looter, he isn't - for the following reasons: 1) Gorgo doesn't loot 4x resources from Harvesters and Storage Silos, which is a characteristic of a looter. 2) If Gorgo is flung in near a defense tower, it would attack it, but if a looter is sent like Bolt or Brain, they will ignore them and attack the Resource Harvesters. Using Gorgo with many Banditos (25-65) with Whirlwind can destroy most yards in an around Level 21-34. If you add Zafreetis it may help work faster too. Using Gorgo against Monster Bunkers can help, as it will eliminate all monsters inside. However, it cannot take on too many Monster Bunkers at once, as it may not be able to withstand the intense damage of many high-damaging monsters (such as D.A.V.E., Eye-ra, and Project X). It is best to send in waves. For example: Send the Gorgo in front of a Monster Bunker. Let it kill all the monsters inside and end the attack. Later, after it heals, attack the same yard again and send the Gorgo in front of another Monster Bunker. Let it kill all the monsters inside and end the attack again. Repeat these steps until all monsters in the Monster Bunkers are killed. Lastly, send in about 5 or 6 D.A.V.E.s and watch the destruction of the base. ''(Though note that if you have a Catapult or Chaos Lab, using them is a better idea than doing this, as it is slow and the player can come back during the time) At Level 25 - 38 using a level 6 Gorgo with 6 - 8 Zafreetis can destroy almost every yard. Any Bonus Gorgo has will help too. Countering Gorgo *If you have a Drull, you should be able to kill a Gorgo by adding a few Zafreetis or a few other monsters. You can also bait it out and kill it with Eye-ra (though remember that a Gorgo takes a lot of damage before being killed: around 7 Eye-ras will kill it). *If you have a Fomor, it should be even easier. The Gorgo would not even be able to hit it. Also, Fomor can buff your monsters, making them harder to kill and quicker. *If you have another Gorgo, you can just send in a few Zafreetis with your Gorgo to counter the attack of the enemy Gorgo and slowly bring down his health. *If you are attacking a yard which has Gorgo and you have D.A.V.E in any level and a fully upgraded Zafreeti you can take out Gorgo by: placing the D.A.V.E. far away to lure out the Gorgo out, when the Gorgo is about to start attacking the D.A.V.E. fling the Zafreeti in and due to the high rate of healing from Zafreeti (4 balls per second) a lvl 6 Gorgo which does 2500 damage (no bonuses) will be unable to kill D.A.V.E because Zafreeti can heal 4000 in 1 second. Defending Against Gorgo Gorgo is a tough champion. His high health will stall out your yard to a point of death. But Gorgo does have one flaw - his low attack. We can take advantage of this by using Eye-ras (mixed with a few Ichis or Bolts, obviously) or Rocket D.A.V.E.s (if your enemies attack in multiple waves or if they use different Champions) in the bunkers and good Laser placement. Also remember that his speed is quite low, so spreading out Snipers is also a good idea, as that forces the Gorgo to go around to take down the towers while they do damage on him. Switching bunkered monsters can also be good as this can surprise your enemy (for example, if you are using Rocket D.A.V.E.s, suddenly switch to Eye-ra for a while so that while they prepare monsters to counter D.A.V.E.s, your Eye-ra can blow them up!). Do similar things in outposts. Put Rocket D.A.V.E.s in your bunkers (you will have to build two and upgrade them to defend effectively), and maybe sometimes switch to Eye-ra to surprise your enemies. You can also put both the Eye-Ra and the D.A.V.E. together. A Korath can defeat gorgo easily(with its high basic damage and burn grants additional damage). High level players that won the Monster Madness should raise Korath. Please help us add to this section. Healing Gorgo ''' A lvl 4(or less) Gorgo can destroy a level 42 abunakki tribe by himself. With this being said, if you bring 4-5 zafreetis with Gorgo to attack, you can heal about 1/4 of his hp. If you are in a hurry to destroy the next yard or needing a strong defense for your base, this is a usefull trick in speeding up the process. Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips Category:Gorgo Category:Champion Monsters